Drunken
by Maddylovessmiles
Summary: After finding out that artemis has slept with a heap of guys wally goes out and gets drunk. after a fight with artemis can they put it back together? rated T for swearing. hope you like it, its also in 'its not easy, Wallart' Luv ya!
1. Chapter 1 Drunken questions

Drunken questions-

**(hope you enjoy it)**

Wally kissed his girlfriend's neck moving the kisses lower and lower. She moaned wrapped her legs around him tighter. It had been a long day, after training wally had headed out to a party while artemis stayed and trained for another three hours while he was gone. Wally had been drinking at the party but swears to Artemis that it was just one beer.

The lust radiating off him was enough to fill a football field, and she knew it. Wally slide his soft hands up the back of her shirt feeling her hips and every other inch of skin he hadn't already. Shivers ran up Artemis' spine as she felt Wallys hot breath on her neck. Wally let out his own groan of pleasure as his mouth met her breasts indulging in their plump feel against his lips. Artemis let out a gasp of surprise feeling Wally's rough movements.  
"Wally?" he didn't answer only continuing to hungrily kiss her.  
"Wally!" Artemis pushed Wally away, sliding off his lap so that she could look into his face.  
"Come on babe, what's wrong?" Wally started kissing her neck again, and Artemis allows him. As he goes to continue with his 'interested' area he lays Artemis down on her back.

Wally starts to bite and grab Artemis. _'what is up with him, he's never been this rough before'. _Then she smells it, a mixture of vodka and beer. _'I knew he had been drinking.' _"WALLY!" Artemis screeches as his hands find their way past her jeans waist band and into her panties. Wally doesn't react just continues his 'assault' on his girlfriend.  
"Wally?" Artemis tries to push him away from her but he has his full body weight on her and she's in an awkward position. When Wally finally pulls away he's straddling her, sitting straight up. Artemis could feel Wally's length rubbing against her inner thigh and on normal circumstances she would have been really turned on by how huge it was. Wally reached into his back pocket and pulled out a foil packet.  
"wally no!"  
"come on babe it'll be fun"  
"wally I don't want too"  
"why not?" wally placed a slobbery wet kiss on her lips which tasted of vodka.  
"your drunk!" wally goes to kiss her again but she turns her head so he misses and hits the floor. As wally rolled on the floor clutching his now bleeding nose Artemis stood up and took a few steps back.

Helping him up Artemis lead wally to the med bay where she started to clean is bloody nose. Handing him a an icepack she sat down next to him….

To be continued!

**(Secnd part will be up soon as _D__runken Answers_, but only if i get a heap of reviews! luv ya!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Drunken answers

Drunken answers-

Helping him up Artemis lead wally to the med bay where she started to clean is bloody nose. Handing him an icepack she sat down next to the now partly sober wally, he was still drunk but she could see that he could at least understand what's going on.  
"you said you hadn't been drinking"  
"too be fair, I was drunk when I told you that" there was no sarcasm in his voice, the room was silent, neither were happy at what had happened.  
"Sorry about your nose wally, but you left me no choice"  
"its ok ba… Artemis" (he was gonna say babe)  
"can I ask you a question Artemis?" she turned and looked at him,  
"would you have slept with me if I wasn't drunk?"  
"no….. I wouldn't have"  
"why?"  
"cause its about the whole love thing not crossing over to lust. I want to be completely and utterly in love with you when we have our first time" Wallys head flew up and his face was covered in shock.  
"I thought you loved me!"  
" I DO! That's why I don't want to do this, I don't want the lust with you" they were both now standing opposite each other across the med bay wally being closes to the door.  
"Fucking hell! What you don't love me enough to sleep with me! What you can slut around guys but then once you start getting feelings you go all christian girl on them! You're a joke!"  
"what the hell wally!"  
"WHAT? I'm not good enough for you to fuck! Is that it, or do you think I'll ruin your reputation"

Artemis was silent, she was frozen in place by what her boyfriend was saying to her. The guy she thought that loved her was going on about how she wouldn't sleep with him. They had only been dating for not even 4 whole months and he was having a go at her. This is the boy who had held her after her father had beaten her senseless and left her to die, who had ran into her life and acted like he would never leave it. A tear slipped to her cheek,  
"Fuck you wally west. I thought you were different from all those other guys. But apparently not." Artemis pushed past wally and ran out the door. She ran past the rest of the team who where standing in silence in the lounge after hearing the couples fight. She ran to the zetabeam and left crying.

When Wally out into the lounge only seconds later the team (including Roy) stared at him in disgust. Megan, Zatana, Raquel and Kaldur just turned and left the room. while robin, conner and roy all looked like they were about to attack wally.  
"You bastard!" Roy ran at wally punching him square in the face, the boys quickly held him back even though they were trying to hold themselves back. Wally just lay there on the ground, his nose was bleeding again and now he had a black eye. He was sobbing and even though they were really pissed at him they couldn't help but pity him. Helping him up Conner spelt the alcohol on him,  
"His drunk, he's not himself" with that they helped wally back to his room and let him sleep. When he wakes up, he'll have a lot to deal with, if he can even remember what's happened.

**To be continued (yes there is more!)….**

**(like? hate? R&R for me, lu ya)**


	3. Chapter 3 Drunken aftermath

Drunken aftermath-

(**Quickly I don't own anything in all my stories!)**

**(Hope you enjoy it, this has turned out much longer then I thought it would, and thanks to GetTraught for a great idea for the next chapter)**

Robin sat staring at his computer; he was watching the video of Wally and Artemis making out in the gym. Most people would find that creepy but he wanted to see what had caused his best friend to fight with his other best friend. He watched as Artemis tried to push Wally away, it got robin really angry watching this, Wally was assaulting Artemis. Artemis was practically begging Wally to stop and he didn't. '_I don't care if he was drunk or not, I'm not going to forgive Wally for treating Artemis like this' _

XOXOXOXOX

After Artemis had left she hadn't gone home, or to Roys apartment. If she went to either she would be greeted by people who would ask her what's wrong so instead she headed through gotham, down dark dangerous alleys, until she reached an old shabby looking place with a broken flashing sign. The sign read "RAYS PLACE", it was a criminal hot spot. The owner knew ever villain, ex-con, or criminal, not to mention a heap of secrets and identities even the justice league didn't know.

Entering Artemis made her way through the crowded room towards the bar, a band was playing and there was a heap of drunken men and half dress women, most of which she reconigsed from either when she was an assassin or fighting them as a hero. As she reached the bar she leaned over the counter, "where's Ray?" she asked the bartender.  
"Out back" she ducked under the counter and headed out back finding a larger old man, who looked to be in his fifties. "Hey Uncle Ray-Ray" the man turned and a huge grin plastered itself on his slightly wrinkled face, "There's my baby girl, the hero" he pulled her into a tight bear hug. Ray had been the 'Uncle' of ever villain's kid, including Artemis. He knew everything going on and all the gossip, he practically owned the villain grapevine, if you needed to know something he was your man, but he would only give out certain information, most of it he kept secret, except from Artemis he would tell her anything.  
"Sure you should be here, considering you switched sides?"  
"sure you should have been at mums funeral?"  
" touché"  
" I needed to get away so I thought I'd come down here"  
"What's wrong, you've been crying baby" he takes her face in his palm,  
"What? Not loving living with Oliver queen. Or is it the team?"  
"Just a my stupid freaking boyfriend."  
"Do I have to send people to kill him?"  
"No the team would have by now"  
"well then" he throws an apron at her and points to the bar.  
"You can get your ass behind that bar and start playing waitress for me" Artemis smirk, ray could always lift her mood.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Next morning)

Wally woke feeling like his face had been hit by a truck then shoved into a blender. Sitting up he found that he had a splitting headache and that his left eye and nose were tender. Slowly standing up Wally made his way to the caves kitchen finding Megan and Zatana. They both looked at him with stern glares, "what?"  
"Don't act dumb wally, you know what you did last night" wally gave them a dumbfounded look  
"don't you wally?"  
"No he doesn't" Conner walked in an put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders,  
"he was wasted last night, I'd be surprised if he even remember who he was fighting with." Zatana passed wally a glass containing a red liquid,  
"it's a bloody Mary, drink it while we explain what happened last night"

(25 minutes, 2 bloody Marys and 15 pancakes later)  
Wally sat there in complete silence trying to registrar what his friends had just told him. '_how could I have acted like that, sure I'm not that happy about Artemis sleeping with a heap of guys before me but I would never say stuff like that' _

He stood up, "I'm going to go find artemis"  
"no you're not!"

To be continued (a lot to come)….

**(Like? Hate? Could be better? You tell me, ideas always help)**


	4. Chapter 4 Drunken responses

Drunken responses

**(the next chapter in my drunken story! Luv ya!)**

He stood up, "I'm going to go find Artemis"  
"no you're not!" robin stood a few feet away from the table.  
"why not? I have to apologise!"  
"first you need to know everything you did"  
"I do conner told me"  
"not about what started the fight" wally looked at his best friend in confusion.  
"Rob? What. Did. I. Do?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Artemis awoke with a cold sensation on her back, opening her eyes she instantly recognised where she was. She was in the roof above bar, ray had set up a some mattresses and made it liveable years ago when some of the kids started staying the night, not wanting them falling asleep in a bar, so he chose above it. Just like she recognised the room she also recognised the cold on her back.  
"long time no feel frostbite"  
"hey Rapunzel" he kissed her neck and she froze,  
"cam hands off" she rolled over so that she was now staring into the face of her ex lover, ex crush and childhood friend.  
"now would that be because of your stupid little wally west" Artemis gasped in shock,  
"chill, Ray-Ray told me, and I'm disappointed, your banging a ginger but not me" Artemis shoved him in the shoulder,  
"that's why im here, im not sleeping with him so you got pissed at me"  
"why the hell aren't you sleeping with him?"  
"because I love him and I don't want to ruin him" Cameron pretended to faint, with artemis laughing and slapping him.  
"so the impossible finally happened, Artemis crock fell for someone" artemis turns her head away as tears start to fall,  
"hey what's wrong?" cam takes her face in his cold hands.  
"What he said to me, if anybody else in the whole world had said them I wouldn't of cared, but it was him, he said them!" Cameron kisses her forehead and she looks up to him,  
"you know I could use some old fashion cheering up" she raises her eyebrows cheekily as a matching smile appears on her face. Cameron's on face was graced with a sly smile,  
"make out session with no strings attached, I'm good with that" he leans down and engulfs her in a hungry kiss.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wally hit the bag as hard as he could, _'how? How could I do that to her?' _hitting the bag again he grunted_, 'what I did.. its assault. I assaulted my girlfriends. I'm meant to be stopping people who do stuff like that, not the other way around' _he quickly turned away and punched the wall, creating a small crater. Throwing his hands to his head he closed his lips tight to keep himself from crying out in pain, falling onto his back he sprawled his limbs out.

Roy stepped into the gym seeing his 'friend' on the floor, after seeing him enter wally shot up about to ask him a question  
"no I don't know where she is, she didn't go home last night and she didn't come to my place, Cheshire hasn't seen her and she didn't stay with any of you."  
"so she's missing?"  
"yep, considering she left at 11:50 last night and its now 2pm the next day. Jade says she'll go to blow off steam, come back, be angry at you, then eventually take you back, but considering I didn't tell her why Artemis and you were fighting the outcome will most likely be different." Hearing this wally groaned, turning away his older red headed friend.  
"She'll never forgive me. JESUS **I** wouldn't forgive me!" Roy placed his hand on Wally's shoulder,  
"she may not take you back wally, but knowing her she'll forgive you. And personally if I was you, I'd be happy with just that." Roy left as Wally plunged deep into thought. _'I may never be able to call Artemis mine again' _jumping to his feet wally rushed out the door,_ 'I need to find her!' _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You already running back to that stupid ginger of yours?" Cameron practically spat the words out. He was sitting in an empty bar on a stool next to Artemis,  
"Cameron don't be rude!" ray scolded the boy from behind the counter as he cleaned some glasses.  
"I'm not running back to him, god I'm defiantly not even going to listen to his apology. I want him to think really hard about what he did, make him suffer for longer" Artemis said, earning her a sly smile from cam.  
"So why you leaving baby girl?"  
"Because there's a lot of people who will be worrying about me, including 3 who can ground me and take away all of my weapons."  
"Short leash much Rapunzel?" cam made a wiping motion with his hand and Artemis slapped the back of his head.  
"And even though it cheers me up and I thoroughly enjoy making out with you cam, I have to go" with that she hugs both males and exits the bar.

Twenty minutes later Artemis is entering the cave, 'Artemis B07'. Within seconds of reaching the cave Artemis was attacked my Oliver, as he squished her into a hug.  
"Artemis I'm so happy your back you had me worried, but your safe, sober, and soooooo grounded!" releasing her Ollie looked down at his daughter,  
"hey Ollie"  
"hey Ollie! You disappear without a phone call, and then you come back saying hey?" Artemis just smiled up at her father, attempting to not laugh. Roy who was sitting on the couch with Kaldur and Zatana was doing the same.  
"Sorry Ollie, I really am. But I didn't get in trouble and I was safe like I always am" Oliver sighed  
"ok, your still grounded, see you at home kiddo" kissing the top of her head Oliver left. Artemis goes and collapses on the couch placing her head on roys lap.  
"Hey Roy" he frowned down at her,  
"I'm angry at you too"  
"but you're going to forgive me because I didn't do anything stupid and just blew off steam. I didn't act like an idiot and speaking of which where is kid-mouth?"  
"Out looking for you"  
"you're not going to let him of the hook are you!?" Zatanna screeched at her best friend.  
"god no! I just want him away from me. But you should call him so that he doesn't ruin the city or get himself killed"  
"I'll call him and inform him you are back safe" with that Kaldur stood up and left. Zatana looked at her friend and then snapped her fingers,  
"I know! We should go out and party!"  
"What?"  
"whats a better way to stick it to wally then going out to a club and dancing with other guys, then you can forgive later"  
"I like that idea Z" Artemis looked up at her brother with puppy dog eyes,  
"roy could you pleeeeaaaasssseee call Ollie and get him to let me go out?" Roy threw his head back and groaned,  
"you are going to be the death of me arty" Artemis let out a giggle,  
"that's what Ollie says"

Within 3 minutes of receiving the call from Kaldur wally was at the cave, there standing infront of him was Artemis.  
"Artemis I'm..." she held her hand up making him stop,  
"wally I don't want to hear it. I'm going to go party and then I will be back tomorrow, I might listen to you then but I don't want to hear it until then. Z?"  
"Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool pro vobis" in a blink of an eye, Artemis was now wearing tight rusty pink dress, black tights, leather jacket and shimmering black stilettos. Her hair was in a messy bun she had Smokey eyes. _'God she looks hot'  
_"know I'm leaving" with that a smoking hot Artemis and Zatanna left.

**(like? Hate? Am I dragging it on? Hopeing to finish within the next two chapters. R&R Luv ya!)**


	5. Chapter 5 Drunken love

Drunken love-  
**(Here's the last chapter of my drunken series!)**

_**(Hey guys, ok so I kind of have writers block and I don't know how to do the club scene so I'm just going to skip it and I'll come back to it later. Just pretend that Artemis danced with a heap of guys, pashed some and had a really good time.)**_

As she awoke to a sun filled room and there was a slight throbbing in her head, Artemis thanked the gods that she was a good drinker and never woke up with a huge hangover. Soaking up the warmth of her queen sized bed Artemis rolled over and stared at her bed side table. The clock read 1:30 but that was not what she was looking at. It was a photo she was looking at, it was of her and Wally. They were at the park and he was giving her a piggy back ride, they were both smiling and laughing. Back when there were secrets that he didn't know about and that she was happy to keep hidden. But still they were both extremely happy, extremely in love. '_I need him back, I need my Baywatch'_

Getting up Artemis got dress and headed down to the kitchen finding Oliver making pancakes.  
"Morning Ollie" he looked up at her as she entered and then turned straight back to the frying pan. After a few seconds of silent as Artemis sat down Ollie spoke,  
"Why didn't you tell me that you and wally were fighting?"  
"Because I didn't want you to kill him" Oliver sighs,  
"what are you fighting about, Roy wouldn't tell me" Artemis busies herself with putting away dishes,  
"Artemis? Tell me" his voice was stern,  
"it's nothing Ollie"  
"Artemis Queen!" Artemis looks at the ground,  
"it's nothing, wally just got drunk and we had an argument about him drinking. That's all"  
"ok princess as long as he didn't do anything stupid or hurt you, ok? If he ever does though I WILL shoot an arrow through his heart." looking across at his young protégé he grinned.  
"But by the way he acts, I think you already have."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wally groaned, he hadn't slept all night, too busy thinking about Artemis and what she would be doing. He couldn't take much more of this. _'I love Artemis, her smile, her laugh, her scent, her taste. She makes me happy, she makes me sooo angry, she makes my head spin. She always has a comeback and when she doesn't she finds another way to shut me up, like hitting me or kissing me. I need her to be here, as mine, her gorgeous grey eyes filled with love, looking into my own. Here in my arms. She's my spitfire and she is what ties me to the earth, not gravity. Her. Artemis crock/Queen.' _

Getting up he raced to the kitchen. There he found who he was looking for, Robin. The boy wonder was eating a bowl of yogurt and as he saw Wally approach his young face formed a scowl. "robin?"  
"Don't want to hear it wally" he walked to the table which was on the other side of the kitchen, with wally on his heels. As the raven haired boy sat down wally knelt in front of him.  
"I'm sorry"  
"what!?" robin looked confused and startled, which was odd because robin barely ever showed emotion unless it was a good and happy one.  
"I'm sorry for what I did to Artemis and I want you to know how horrible I feel that I did it. I love Artemis and knowing I hurt her is killing me. I haven't slept since she left, I'm eating like a normal person. And not knowing what she's doing is crushing me. Rightnow she could bewith any other guyin the world andi wouldn't blame her. ButIjustwantherbacksoooomuch andIjustcant!" his words blurred together but after knowing him for so long Robin understood every word.  
"Wally I get it, you made a mistake, your partly human. But what I was angry at is that you made that mistake with Artemis. Any other girl and I wouldn't care, but you said those words and did it to Artemis. Wally she is so special you can't afford to."  
"I know"  
"I forgive you for acting like a complete bustard. But if you ever hurt Artemis again Wally, I fucking break every single bone in your body and then run them over with the fucking bat mobile."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way man."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'He's standing there on the beach, right there in front of me. He's there and I'm here.' Artemis started to climb the rocks of which separated her and Wally. Once on the same level as him, she caught sight of his features. His back was turned to her and all his features seemed weak and tired, his whole body slouch and he was staring off in the sea. "wally?" he didn't turn instantly as if he wasn't sure of the voice,  
"Baywatch?" this time he turned, his eyes wide in shock and he just somehow seemed to look better, more complete.  
"Artemis?" She looked down at her feet and then rolled her head up, her eyes looked glassy and she had a small weak smile on her face. Wally instantly noticed it and fell to his knees in front of her.  
"Artemis…. I am sooo sorry. I can't make you forgive me or take me back, but at least you know that I'm sorry. Being apart from you has been killing me, but not as much as knowing that I had hurt you. I was wrong and stupid and a complete dick but if I don't do this, I'll never be right. So I'm apologising with all of my heart. My words were harsh and cruel and sickening, if any other person in the world had said them I would have ripped off their balls and shoved them down their own throat. But It wasn't anyone else, it was me and right now I wish that someone had done that to me, because I need you to know how sorry I am and that I NEED you to forgive me. You can throw me out of your life forever but please forgive, because I love you Artemis" looking up wally saw as tears rolled down her cheeks. '_God why does this boy always know what to say and do. Curse him for being so sweet, and caring, and kind, and passionate, and romantic. I know how he feels; now he has to know how I feel'  
_

"Artemis?" he stepped back from her when she didn't answer,  
"Arty?" she was shaking her head and he turned around in utter defeat. After a few dreadful silent moments he heard her sweet voice.  
"Do you know how much it hurt, those word. No YOUR words" her voice was shaking though the more she spoke the more it went back to normal. "I'm sorry arty, I really am" he didn't turn to look at her.  
"I just thought that you would want to go all the way, that you'd like me, like us more"

She stepped closer to him and slipped her arms around his waist, hearing his quiet intake of breath as she pulled him against herself.  
"That was a long time ago," Artemis murmured, pressing her cheek to his back, listening to his thudding heart.  
"I've changed since then. I'm not like that anymore and I want to savour you. I've never loved anyone before, it was always lust or just for the high. I don't want that with you. I want something special. I want you, and I don't want to ruin you" wally released a short laugh,  
"You know most guys normally say stuff like that to their girlfriends not the other way around" _(oh wally, you are mine'_

Turning around wally saw his beautiful girlfriend smiling up at him, her eyes slightly red from crying. How he managed to make a joke at such a serious time even amazed him, though it had made her smile and that's all that mattered. Leaning down he kissed her softly and sweetly, but not in a way that made her feel fragile, but in a way which made her feel loved and cared for. _'wally west you are in the presence of an angel'_

Kissing him back Artemis softly held his face in her hands, his green eyes hidden under their lids. '_this is why I love him, because he loves me'_

These two teens stayed like that for what seemed like hours, happy in this one kiss. This one kiss that represented all their love for each other. With the moon illuminating them with a perfect glow, they both felt that even the universe thought that they were to be.

**(finally chapter! How did you like my story? I want critic reviews. Point out anything wrong so that I can improve my writing. Thank you to everyone who has supported me while writing Drunken. Luv ya!)**


End file.
